La historia de un cristal
by plinka anly772
Summary: bella Swan vuelve a Forks, pero la extraña desaparicion de su padre hace ya tantos años la persigue, por que la vuelta a Forks tenia una advertencia,escondida en el cristal no solo su vida correra peligro, sino tambien...su corazón/ TODOS humanos
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que todo estaba mui oscuro a mi alrededor, no recordaba como llege a parar a este lugar, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la cabeza, intenté moverme y me di cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y pies a una silla, tenía un pañuelo atada a la boca que me inpedía gritar, estaba realmente aterrada, empezé a jadear en busca de aire por la desesperación, y se me erizó la piel por culpa del frio que empezé a sentir, ya que se colaba el aire por todas las orillas de la habitación en la que me encontraba, parecía un lugar abandonado, ya que se podía notar el desorden y la suciedad acumulada por el tiempo.

Derrepente, en medio del silencio, roto solo por los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, empezé a escuchar a lo lejos pasos subiendo una escalera, cada vez los podía escuchar mas y mas cerca del lugar en el yo me encontraba, sentía como a cada paso que daba el desconocido, mi pecho subía y bajaba mas rápido mientras un sudos frio bañaba mi frente , sea lo que sea que quiera el desconocido estaba segura de que no era nada bueno pero ¿Qué sucedía?, pude sentir como los pasos paraban justo frente de la puerta y hacía girar el pomo, y la puerta se empezo abrir, con un estridente chirrido, me encontre frente a frente con mi secuestrador.


	2. Nuevo hogar

**Hola!! bueno aqui les traigo mi primer fic de twilight llevo mucho tiempo ****con esta historia en mi cabeza asi que alfin me decidi a escribirla ahora ****que tengo tiempo ya que salí de vacaciones :D**

**Aclaración: muchos de los personajes no son mios por mucho que yo ****quiera sino de la magnifica autora stephenie meyer, en cambio la historia y ****algunos de los personajes son completamente de mi invención. :)**

**Chapter 1: "Nuevo Hogar"**

- Señores pasajeros favor abrocharse los cinturones para iniciar el aterrizaje.

Desperte derrepente al persivir el llamado, lo primero que note es que estaba en un asiento, y mi madre a mi lado, estaba en un avión, derrepente me acordé la razón, volviamos a Forks, la espeluznante realidad callo sobre mi como un balde de agua fría, al ver el exterior.

Forks, el ultimo lugar al que quisiera ir, un pueblo chico, sombrio y frio, el pueblo mas aburrido que jamás haya conocido y no es que conociera muchos lugares pero desde siempre he tenido una desagradable aversión hacia este pueblo, mi lugar natal.

Hace muchos años antes de que yo naciera mis padres se fueron a vivir aquí con la intención de una vida tranquila, pero poco después de mi nacimiento una situación misteriosa acabo con la desaparición en sus horas de patrulla de mi padre Charlie Swan que era el jefe de policia de la zona, cuando yo apenas tenía un año de vida, por lo que mi madre Renee desidio que ya era momento de abandonar el lugar y así sin desirle a nadie nos fuimos de Forks, a la tierra del sol, Phoenix, con mi abuela, para siempre,...o eso era lo que yo queria creer, hasta ahora,... es verda que a mi madre le gustaba el sol tanto como a mi, pero el trabajo manda y desde que despidieron a mi madre de su trabajo en Phoenix, Renee no esta en posición de rechazar una oferta como esta, una señora le había ofrecido un trabajo como ejecutiva de ventas de una empresa de decoraciones y restauraciones ubicada en Port Angeles, pero nosotras no teniamos casa en Port Angeles además la nueva jefa de mamá vivía en Forks y gran parte de su trabajo lo tenía que hacer con ella por eso nos quedabamos a vivir en ese pueblo en la que era nuestra casa hace ya tantos años. La verdad es que desde la desaparición de Charlie yo no había vuelto a pisar este pueblo, pero mi mamá venía una ves por año a llevarle flores a Charlie, yo no iba principalmente por que no creo en esas cosas, es que de que te sirve llevarle flores a un cuerpo inerte en el lugar en el que perdió la vida, la persona ya está muerta, además sacando el hecho de que desapareció y nunca encontraron su cuerpo menos sentido tiene llevarle flores, yo se podría decir que no lo conocí ya que era mui pequeña cuándo ocurrio el accidente, claro que igual echo de menos a un padre y siempre me dolerá el aberlo perdido.

Luego de unos minutos aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattley de ahi nos tomo un par de horas mas el llegar hasta Forks, el día estaba nublado, como era de esperar, y las nubes amenazaban con una llovisna en poco tiempo, como extrañaria Phoenix, no es que yo sea en prototipo de chica de lugares soleados, no era rubia, ni muy alta, mas bien, de estaura media, pelo castaño y piel clara, mis ojos eran de un color chocolate y mi cara tenía forma de corazón, no era nada sobresaliente, una chica común y corriente, nada en que destacarme, esa era yo Isabella Swan, tampoco tenía digamos a lguien que me iba a extrañar aya, pero aun asi extrañaria Phoenix, todo aya indicaba vida y vitalida, energía, no como aca, me deprimia solo el echo de mirar afuera.

-Bella llegamos ayudanos con las maletas- dijo Renee

Miré afuera y ahí estaba nuestra casa que Charlie y Renee compraron los primeros dias de su matrimonio, cuando yo aún no nacía. Era una casa de tamaño medio, me sorprendió encontrarla amoblada, limpia y ordenada, aunque ciertamente si mamá había venido hace un mes solamente debía aver tenido tiempo en prepararlo todo; Contaba solo con dos habitaciones y un baño compartido.

Teniamos pocas maletas ya que nuestra ropa de aya no servia acá, lo que mas nos demoramos en sacar fueron las cajas con las cosas. Pasamos todo el resto del día reacomodando las cosas de las cajas.

-Bella mañana empiezan tus clases en el instituto, te inscribi el mes pasado- ahi se detuvo para analizar mi expresión ante la aterradora idea de ser "la nueva"- mi jefa dijo que todos sus hijos estudiaban ahi, tal ves les pueda pedir que te acompañen, un recorrido...

-No te preocupes mamá estare bien- me miro con recelo- enserio- e intente sonreir haciendole ver que no queria seguir hablando del tema, aunque mas que una sonrisa parecia una mueca.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero lamento que yo no pueda estar mañana para cuando te vayas, mi jefa y yo tendremos que ir a Port Angeles temprano, para que vea el lugar y me expliquen todo, pero como me trajeron mi auto, ocupalo para mañana hasta que veamos que podemos consegir.

-Gracias - fue mi solitaria respuesta

Luego cuando ya era de noche nos fuimos a descansar, mi cuarto era el que daba a la calle en el segundo piso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro y no tenía muchos muebles, una cama que supuse mamá habia comprado cuando vino aca hace un mes atrás para arreglar el contrato, un escritorio con un viejo computador y una mesedora, las cortinas tenian un color amarillento por el paso de los años y el piso era de madera, agarre mi maleta y extraje el piyama y mis utiles de aseo, mañana en la tarde acomodaria mi ropa, ahora no tenia ya animos para hacerlo, me di una corta ducha con agua tibia y luego cuando ya estaba lista me acurruque debajo de la colcha, no pude aguantar mas, y me eche a llorar silenciosamente, como odiaba este lugar, aquí había perdido a mi padre y mi familia se desmorono, luego 16 años despues me traen denuevo a enfrentar mi perdida. No recordaba a mi padre, crecí sin un padre, además estaba el echo de la escuela , tendria que empezar denuevo, aguantar las abladurias y tratar de hacerme un espacio o hacerme invisible para que nadie me note, no me gustaba la atención y por ser este un pueblo tan chico de seguro sabrian de mi llegada, maldición, este seria un año muy dificil.

El sueve golpeteo de las gotas que comenzaban a caer fue calmando mi llanto hasta convertirlo en sollozos, luego el cansancio acumulado por el dia me venció y el sueño se abrio paso en mi hasta quedarme totalmente dormida.

- volvieron...- le dijo a uno mientras se fumaba un cigarro

- apésar de nuestra advertencia, ¿quieren jugar un juego?- mientras se ponia el gorro y desaparecian en la espesura.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, por favor dejen RR con sus ****opiniones al respecto, sugerencias, acepto de todo menos insultos :O ****los veo en el proximo capitulo.**

**Bye**

**- Plinka anly772-**


End file.
